Gabe and Parker Play Together
by Fan4Life07
Summary: An encounter between the younger brothers, Gabe and Parker.


**Went back and forth on this one, but I decided to plunge forward. Parker is striking me as the unofficial "second Gabe." Their relationships with their older brothers are too cute, and they're both on the mischievous side (younger Gabe moreso than the last couple seasons), and Parker's maturing in a way I see following in Gabe's path. **

**I'm envisioning current Parker and season 3 Gabe, for this fic, which in my mind, puts Parker at 12 and Gabe at 13, so it's not that big of an age difference. Not going all the way because I just can't see Parker like that, but hopefully you all enjoy the fic with the Duncan and Rooney boys playing together. No plot. Just a whole lot of kissing.**

* * *

><p>The contrast between Gabe's creamy skin, and Parker's olive smoothness was highlighted even more once their shirts were tossed to the floor and their bare chests were pressed together as their lips met. Parker was surprised at how soft Gabe's light pink lips were. He never would have imagined that kissing. The shared rush of their first kiss had both boys' heads spinning from the realization of how soft the other boy's lips were. Gabe's were fuller than Parker's, and when the younger boy bit down and pulled on Gabe's bottom lip, he gasped. Parker remembered seeing one of his sisters kiss like that, though he couldn't remember which one. But to be fair, he was so absorbed in Gabe's lips pressing against his own, a little more firmly, a little longer than the last kiss, that he wouldn't have been able to remember his own name.<p>

Gabe was a really good kisser. When he felt the older boy's tongue sliding into his mouth, Parker's eyes snapped open before they rolled to the back of his head. It was like electricity tore through his whole body when he felt Gabe's tongue, big and wet, pushing against his own. He had no idea what he was doing so he followed Gabe's lead, getting swept up in a duel between their mouths. It was like wrestling, Gabe trying to pin his tongue down with his own. Parker didn't know anything about kissing, but he knew he didn't like losing. It was a lot easier to respond to the kiss when he likened it to a battle.

But then Gabe started sucking on his tongue, and Parker's mind went blank. Suddenly, his senses were sharpened tenfold. The friction of his bare skin against Gabe's, and the wet smacking of their lips echoing in his ears, and even the way Gabe smelled, a faint scent of sweat and the natural musk of a teenage boy his own body was starting to emit, it all had Parker dizzy with wit delirium.

When Gabe pulled away, spit connecting their lips momentarily, they panted for breath. Kissing was hard work. But his attention was redirected when his eyes trailed down and saw Parker's chest, heaving up and down in rhythm with his heavy breaths. The younger boy's light tan skin was so smooth, already a little slick from sweat. Once Gabe guided Parker onto his back, straddling the boy looking back up at him with cute brown eyes, he pushed Parker's arm up and buried his face in the younger boy's armpit.

The thought sounded gross on paper, but he let out a low sigh when he took a big whiff of Parker's pits. Then he was licking those smooth spots and Parker was giggling from the ticklish sensation. Gabe rolled his eyes and smiled before licking his way to the younger boy's small dark pink nipples. He sucked on one while rolling the other between his fingers, switching and back and forth so that when he sat up, both buds were completely hard.

It must have been from karate, but Parker already some definition to his thin frame. Gabe could see the lines that would sharpen in a few years, ones that highlighted the tone to still building pecs and abs. He had to admit that he was a little jealous that his own body didn't have the same small cuts of muscle.

His momentary attention lapse from staring at Parker's body gave the younger boy the chance to flip Gabe onto his back. With a grin on his face that Gabe must have given to all of his family members at one point, Parker leaned down and licked Gabe's ear. It was a little messy and really wet feeling Parker's tongue sliding into his ear, and the younger boy was a little bit forceful when he bit down, but Gabe could appreciate the gusto, and the way Parker pulled and twisted on his nipples. The slight ache that centered in his chest had his jeans way too tight for comfort.

Parker liked Gabe's chest. It wasn't as lean or tight as his own, but it was just as smooth, and the way Gabe fisted his bed sheets and arched his back off the mattress when Parker sucked on his nipples was the icing on the cake. It was cool doing all these things to Gabe's body as they came to his mind, especially since the older boy liked everything that he was doing if the red in his cheeks were any indication.

He kicked off his own shoes, before helping Gabe do the same. The Duncan boy gasped when Parker took both of his big toes into his mouth and began sucking on them like lollipops.

Gabe's feet weren't covered in chocolate like that one time Reggie and he coated theirs with the confection to see who could lick it off the fastest, but that didn't deter Parker from pushing his tongue along those big soft smooth soles. Gabe had big feet, and a rush of excitement coursed through him when he stuffed all five toes of Gabe's left foot in his mouth and felt them curl against his tongue.

By the time Parker pulled away from Gabe's spit-soaked toes, the tents in both boys' jeans were unmistakable. Their eyes met for a brief moment, an electric current streaming through their brains. Their pants were off in a flash, both boys sitting on the bed in their tight white briefs.

Gabe was the first to react, reaching between Parker's legs to grab the younger boy's balls. Parker's toes curled and his stomach muscles tightened. Gabe was squeezing his balls with one hand and gripping his dick with the other. His body felt hot all over, tingles running up and down his bare legs. Then Gabe started tugging at the waistband of his briefs, so Parker lifted his butt off the bed and allowed the older boy to slide the white fabric off his body. When Gabe kissed him and started fisting his dick, Parker had to hold onto Gabe's shoulders to steady himself.

It was sensory overload, Parker humping Gabe's hand while they kissed over and over, getting progressively sloppier and wetter with each passing second until Parker's whole body was sent into a series of spasms as he came all over Gabe's hand. Their heated kisses muffled the moans and whimpers streaming from Parker's mouth, his thighs trembling while his balls contracted. Even after Gabe pulled his hand away, Parker's legs were still shaking.

Gabe looked at his palm, covered in Parker's seed, before the younger boy grabbed his hand and started licking up his cum. His cock was hard as steel against his briefs from feeling that small tongue lap up his sticky seed.

Parker hadn't known what to expect from tasting it his own cum, but it was sweet. Not in a candy way, but it was still good. Now he wanted to know what Gabe's tasted like. Abruptly, he shoved his hand down the front of Gabe's briefs and started stroking the older boy's cock, mimicking the movement Gabe had done to him. Gabe's dick was bigger than his own, about four and a half inches or so, which made feeling the shaft pulse in his hand that much more exciting. Parker wanted to kiss Gabe again, but when they kissed, his eyes closed, and watching Gabe rock his hips up, and seeing his hand moving in the Duncan boy's briefs was way too cool to miss. Plus, he was still a little out of breath from all the kissing that had pushed him into his own orgasm.

Gabe bit his bottom lip when Parker reached lower to grab his balls. He couldn't even remember the last time he had came, but it was starting to feel like an eternity ago. Then Parker used his free hand to start flicking his left nipple, and the stimulation was way too much for him. His dick shot ropes of thick cum inside his briefs, stars bursting across his eyes from an orgasm so incredible, Gabe felt like he needed to be peeled off the ceiling.

The taste was definitely different, thicker than his own and less sweet, but still good enough for Parker to lick his hand clean. Gabe looked down between Parker's legs, and saw his dick standing hard between his legs again. His heart was racing as he guided Parker to lay back again, this time taking the shaft by the base before sliding the length into his mouth. Caught off guard by the sudden sensation of the older boy's warm wet mouth, Parker grabbed Gabe's hair and jutted his hips off the bed, stuffing his dick down Gabe's throat, which set off Gabe's gag reflex.

"Sorry," Parker said between breaths. "It felt so good. Do it again."

Gabe coughed a couple times, then reached down to stroke Parker's dick. "You have to do it to me too."

"Okay. But me first."

Gabe rolled his eyes, but eased Parker's dick back into his mouth. He had to admit that sucking Parker's length had his own cock so hard that he couldn't help humping the bed, the cum in his briefs making the friction wetter and hotter, but he wasn't about to let Parker think he was in control here.

Even though Parker's eyes were shut tight, his chest muscles tight and sweaty so they looked even more impressive, Gabe was in full concentration mode. He caught signs of the Rooney boy's impending orgasm: a slight quiver in his lips, the flare of his nostrils, and the way all his facial features tightened except for his slack jaw. Anytime it looked like Parker was even close to cumming, Gabe backed off and sucked on his balls, or licked his thighs. Parker would whine "noooo," his eyes opening to look at Gabe with the most desperate expression he had ever seen. But this torturous back and forth was all according to plan.

"Gabe, please, I gotta cum again," Parker gasped.

Gabe wanted to keep it up, but the urge to reach down and jerk himself off into a dizzying second orgasm was way too strong now. The faster he made Parker cum, the faster he got to do the same, so he bobbed his head as fast as he could, squeezing Parker's balls until the younger boy shot his sticky load down his throat. Gabe swallowed it all, then looked up at Parker, whose hair was a little messed up from sweat, and whose eyes were sparkling with euphoria. He was so horny that it hurt, and when he stood on the bed, Parker took the hint.

Gabe's dick stretched his cheeks as Parker tried to take it all. Luckily, his gag reflex was practically non-existent, but taking the whole shaft into his mouth was a harder task than he expected. But Gabe had done it, and Parker wasn't about to be one-upped. So he took his time, easing the big dick inch by inch into his mouth until his face was all the way down to Gabe's hairless crotch.

Feeling those throat muscles contracting so wildly around his dick had Gabe already to cum, but he was determined to last as long as he could, so he tried focusing on other things, like Parker's hands sliding up his legs. When he felt those tan hands grab his butt, he was surprised, but when they stayed there and Parker began squeezing, kneading his backside with surprising strength, Gabe was sailing through the planes of euphoria.

Parker had not so secretly been staring at it since they walked up the stairs. Gabe's butt was pretty big, especially when it was framed in a pair of tight jeans that hugged those round melons so perfectly. But seeing hat butt covered in those white briefs that looked a couple sizes too small for him pushed Parker over the edge. Now he was grabbing, squeezing and spreading Gabe's big butt as hard as he could.

It was when he felt Parker's finger pressing against his pucker that Gabe's knees buckled and his dick spewed cum into the younger boy's mouth. All it took was that little pressure between his butt cheeks for Gabe to collapse onto the bed. Parker crawled on top of Gabe, their naked sweaty bodies pressed together while they caught their breath.

His head resting on Gabe's smooth chest, Parker closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy. He just needed to close his eyes for a little bit. Gabe was a little hungry himself, but he could wait until Parker came back to Earth. Admittedly, he was a little tired himself. A nap sounded perfect right now. They were pretty in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually quite like this pairing, so hopefully you all enjoyed reading it. I tried to keep it a little playful to fit in line with their ages, give it a little levity. <strong>

** Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
